harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death Eaters
Are we listing all Death Eater's or just alive ones?--GingerM 15:32, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I think we should list all of them, but mark the dead ones as such. Lachatdelarue 04:05, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Knights? What Knights? "Knights of Walpurgis"? What's the reference on that? Or was it just vandalism? --Lenoxus 13:05, 26 July 2006 (UTC) :That was allegedly Rowling's first name for them. [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 22:46, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Hokey and Morfin Under the "Accused or Framed Innocents" should we mention Hokey and Morfin? I realise that they were framed before the formation of the Death Eaters though, so I won't add them. Therequiembellishere 22:55, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Draco as a Death Eater? There's no proof of him being one, only Harry's suspitions, and i wouldn't take that as fact on this issue 193.60.218.253 13:13, 19 June 2007 (UTC) I cant rember but i think in the half blood prince it mentioned him haveing the dark mark. --69.158.56.12 05:59, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Why would V-V-Voldemort give Draco the job of killing his biggest enemy if he wasn't a death eater? Although his job may have been as revenge because of his father... -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Go Rave'nclaw!']] 20:44, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Rookwood Hello. I'm all for Death Eaters being dead. However...I do not believe Rookwood is, in fact, deceased. Could anyone show me where it says that Rookwood died? :He isn't. It's stated that Aberforth takes him down with a Stunner I believe. Therequiembellishere 03:21, 25 August 2007 (UTC) stunners don't kill duh and secondly JK never said he died so he didn't. Snape If we are writing from an in-universe point of view, should Severus Snape be considered a death eater? He undoubtedly was one, but again, in-universe, he would not technically still be a death eater, or would he? -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Go Rave'nclaw!']] 20:40, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :Factually (in-universe), Snape was as much a Death Eater as he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He was both. He was a Death Eater, even if he was also a spy against them. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 06:46, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with Hufflepuff Half-Giant. Snape was a fully paid up Death Eater until he realised that Lily was Voldemort's target. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:49, 16 November 2007 (UTC) He was a death eater so I would Skyreader 00:40, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I disagree. Snape can only accurately be described as a Death Eater from the moment he took the Mark (presumably sometime after his falling out with Lily in June 1976) to the moment he defected (late 1980 or early 1981). After that, he was a former Death Eater, who only pretended to be a loyal Death Eater as part of Dumbledore's plan. But I think it's fine to include him on the list of Death Eaters in this article because he was one for a period in his life. It's sort of like how Lupin is included on the list of Professors although he only taught for a year. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:48, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Narcissa Malfoy Do we have any proof Narcissa Malfoy wasn't a death eater? There very well may be proof, I'm not saying there isn't, but it would be nice if people cited their sources at the bottom of the page... -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Go Rave'nclaw!']] 20:51, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :I believe its cause she doesn't have the Dark Mark. But I'm not positive. I'm pretty sure its been explicitly stated she is not however. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:18, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Rowling said in a interview that Narcissa was not a Death Eater. --Lupin & Kingsley 19:58, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Numbers how many death eater are there.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 72.228.49.45 (talk • ) }| }|}}. It will be hard to find that out --Lupin & Kingsley 19:26, 14 November 2008 (UTC) There are 32 Death Eaters. Most of them are now dead. For a list of them, go to Death Eaters. Will k 22:46, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Merge (Originally located on Talk:List of Death Eaters, moved after merge) I am proposing that this page be merged with Death Eater. It would serve better in that article as an extended list rather than a standalone one. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 19:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 22:04, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Name Change I think the name should be changed to Death Eaters.Me_Potter_Fan 01:12, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Question In Deathly Hallows, when Snape tells Voldemort about the Order's plan to move Harry on July 31, he mentions a "source" that the pair have discussed. Who's this source? - Cubs Fan2007 08:35, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :From my reading, I thought Snape's source was Dumbledore's portrait. The portrait and Snape discussed it and it was shown during Harry's viewing of Snape's memories, no? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:39, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :: Yeah, that's what I thought, too. But I guess there's something about it that, in a way, just doesn't add up to me. But there's no point in crying over spilled potion. - Cubs Fan2007 09:03, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Seven Death Eaters at the graveyard In the Goblet of Fire movie, their where 7 death eaters that answered the call; Lucius, Goyle, Crabbe, Macnair, Nott, one unknown Female, another unknown Male. If anyone can get a except from the Goblet of Fire book that would be good. The Unbeholden 19:53, 8 November 2008 (UTC) i was wondering about that too... i wonder if it's alecto and amycus... The Living Dead Zombie 15:12, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Plot Against Dumbledore Hello, i was reading your article, it's VERY nice, but i couldn't help but notice you didnt put in the Death Eaters plot and victory against Dumbledore... just checking on that. The Living Dead Zombie 21:00, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree; that should be included. Feel free to take a stab at it, if you'd like. Oread 17:03, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Well i did it, it's under victory at Hogwarts. i hope you like it. (and i hope it fits in) The Living Dead Zombie 00:19, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Baby-faced Death Eater The one who got his head shoved in that bell thing in the Time Room. His head went rom baby to modern constantly. Was his identity ever found or is he just some unlucky, anonymous sap? Dorsha 15:11, 22 November 2008 (UTC) No I think He just Remains "Baby-Faced Death Eater" Lestrange13 Goblin's Death About a few months ago, I added to the Second Wizarding War article's subsection on the list of casualties about a certain goblin's death. I had no idea, the Death Eaters article have a similar subsection. I will be adding the goblin's death here as well. Below is what I wrote there to justify my addition: "Hi everyone, I was reading this article, specifically the casualties area, and notice that we are misssing one more, the goblin that report the trio breakin at Gringotts to Voldemort in DH. Here is the exact quote, page 549 US Hardback version if anybody wish to follow along. "The Elder Wand slashed through the air and green light erupted through the room; the kneeling goblin rolled over, dead..." Iknow we don't know the goblin's name but if we put the German family as a casualty and we didn't know their name, certainly we can put this goblin. This goblin death has more importance, as it was the goblin reporting to Voldemort, that cause Voldemort to worry about his horcruxes safety that lead Harry finding the Diadem at Hogwarts, and the rest is history" Seasrmar 09:38, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Horcrux Victims's Death I'll also be adding Hepzibah Smith, Mugge Tramp, and Albanian Peasant, Voldemort killed to make the Hufflepuff Goblet, Slytherin Locket, and Ravenclaw Diadem horcruxes. Seasrmar 09:46, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Voldemort taking over the ministry of Magic In the book Sirius say that Voldemort is not going to try taking over the ministry of magic with only half a dozen Death Eater, and the movie that is about how many Voldemort has.